The Female Hunter
by MadHatterLilith
Summary: Yuki/Ellie/Lilith was many things. She was a Kuruta, not present during the killings,. She was a scientist. She was a killer. She was a young girl. She was the girl Hisoka and Kurapika both loved. Elda was a victim of Yuki's experiments. She was an orphan. She wanted to be a nurse. She was also the girl Killua and Leorio had their eyes on. May not continue this.
1. AndXSoXWeXMet

Um...Well this is my first fanfiction,and I chose HunterXhunter because I love it...but I'm not very good and making new chapters will go a bit slow...but please read it and review it so i can improve my skills before i humiliate myself!I own nothing,only my two main OCs and the random ones...and definetly not the songs...Please enjoy!The pairings aren't decided yet but...~Evil laugh~well,if you keep reading you'll see later.

Chapter One

* * *

"So this is Whale Island..."A girl,around 13 years old,maybe 14,said looking over at her masked and hooded companion."Who cares?Let 's just find the boat."The masked person had a small frame,and wasn't very tall. The girl sighed bringing her fingers through her long,straight,black hair."Yuki-sama..."She sighed."Don't be so hasty!We'll get there,so don't worry."She turned to the person she called 'Yuki-sama' and smiled."You'll become a great hunter when the exam's over...so you can save our people. That's why we're loyal to you. You will rule over us,so get used to waiting."The person sighed."Drop the 'sama'.Just call me I'm not a ruler yet so cut out all that loyalty crap,Elda."Yuki's voice was that of a young person,but gender was made uncertain."But it's true."Elda wispered,and thought,_"Ever since he died Yuki's been diferent...Not the person who saved my life just like a guardian angel..."_Yuki walked ahead,leaving Elda behind."Hey...don't leave me!You'll get lost!"Elda ran to catch up,but the whole time she never knew that Yuki was looking at a crowd of people and smiling,knowing who was at the center of it. They quickly boarded the ship waiting for two young boy to get on board and for the ship to didn't have to wait long,because just before the ship started to leave dock she saw a small boy,wearing almost all green,carrying a fishing pole,with dark black hair and a huge smile,and Yuki smiled,whispering his name "Gon Freecss...I knew this was a good year to take this exam."No one dared to say anything to the oddly dressed person and the young girl as they walked away,waiting to arrive.

Although the ship shook within the fierce storm,Yuki slept happily or so it seemed to others. Elda got annoyed by the indifferent attitude, soshe shook the young person awake."Hey...I'm or at least talk..."she whispered,and Yuki whispered back,"May I at least take off a few coats?They aren't here,and besides,they're all bastards can't drag me back home..."Elda shook her head."They'll harass you...so sing only for me..."She sighed,saying,"You're such a child..."She laughed silently at what Yuki said."No,I was a child when you saved me."Yuki softly started to sing("My most Precious Treasure English version"):

_Long before we each said goodbye _

_All our fights would make hate appear _

_I don't know why those are the days _

_I hold dear_

_You taught me how to be so fearless;_

_Always pushing me further each day _

_Saying, "You can overcome it all _

_and find happiness along the way if you try"_

Elda smiled,looking at Yuki,the person she cared hummed to her,and they never noticed the men who became ill because of the harsh winds rocking the were only five people unaffected:a tall man who looked like he was in his 20's reading an adult magazine,a blond haired boy who was so cute that he looked like a girl,who was reading a book(yeah,I'm a Kurapika fan) ,Yuki softly humming,Elda,her blue eyes closed,and Gon who was running around helping overweight man,who called himself the captain,smiled as he saw those people.'Looks like we have some tough ones this year...'He went over to them,dragging them to one of the empty cabin rooms.

Once he had someone to record what he was about to ask them and their responses,he asked,"What are your names?"He asked all of them at the same time."I'm Gon!"Gon,happily and the slightly annoyed,blond-haired boy said "Kurapika."While the tall man replied "Leorio."The captain turned to Elda and Yuki."And you?"They were silent until Elda told him her name."What about the masked kid?"The captain said."DON'T YOU DARE CALL THE HONORABLE-"Elda started to raise her voice but Yuki,fortunately,stopped her. "It's okay..."Turning to face the others,Yuki took off the disguise,revealing 'he' was a young took off her mask,and smiled,letting her long brown hair loose."It's been a while,Kurapika, have you been faring?"Gon and Kurapika looked at her with wide eyes."Yukina..."They both looked surprised to see her alive."Don't be happy or anything."She said sarcasticly."How'd you get away from that army?They had guns!"Kurapika glared."Oh,I told their leader that I'd tell his men that he still sleeps with his teddy bear."She said looked at her for a few seconds ,then started to fight back laughter."Anyway,what use is my name to you,pops?"Yukina asked,but her question was not answered."What are your reasons for becoming hunters?" Leorio glared at the man for asking the question,while a sad look came over the faces of Yukina and Kurapika."I want to find my dad!"Gon told him."He's a hunter...so I want to find out why it ment so much to him!"The captain looked at him,surprized.'Ging's son?'he thought."Well,what about the rest of you?"The man asked the all refused to answer."Tell the exam board that we have four more dropouts."The captain commanded and they looked at him in suprize."Dropouts?"Elda exlaimed,and the captain simply nodded.

* * *

Well,that's it for now...Please review it!Plus,thanks to Miku-Tan for the lyrics(i found it on YouTube)If you think it needs improvement please do tell me!I had to fix so many errors...


	2. WeXAren'tXDropouts

Um...I own nothing only my Ocs Elda, and Yukina and Shion...Please enjoy...

Chapter Two

* * *

"Wait!What do you mean,dropouts?We said nothing about quiting!"Elda snapped as Yukina looked at her,and started slowly fading to to dust."Lady Yuki,come back!"Elda said,knowing how depressed she must be."Wait,why do you get the right to say that?"Leorio asked,angry."Every year,hundreds of men apply for this every year they hire men like us to narrow it 's a bit hard for them otherwise,and those men would be rushing to their deaths."He calmly explained."This is my you refuse to answer these questions,then you fail my test completely."I...am the last of the Kuruta Clan."Kurapika said suddenly making everyone turn to look at him."Four years ago,my clan was murdered by a group of bandits...I wish to get revenge on them...The Phantom Troupe."A bounty hunter?Even the most dangerous hunters cannot even lay a finger on them. You'll die,kid."The captain told him,clearly underestimating the young boy."I fear not death,only that my rage...and hate will start to fade."He put his hand on his heart,his eyes full of looked at the sad boy,and suddenly a wave of pain washed over her body."She looked away as tears formed in her something flashed before her eyes,a memory,perhaps,and only one image man...the only man she remembered vividly...His face covered with blood,his smile wide...his eyes...

"And I,"Elda interrupted her thoughts,as she began to shake with fear, "need to become a hunter,because of a promise that I made to both the people dear to of them died,but I still want to protect the woman he they saved 's kind,stubborn,cute,cool,and is the one I will always obey 's"Elda looked at Yukina,smiling warmly,"my guardian angel in a my queen."Yukina blushed and looked away,her face getting even hotter as everyone stared at her."Shut up.."she said, in a shy,quiet voice."Lady Yukina...you're showing the shy side of you...so before you rip my vital organs out because you're embarrassed,please tell them your reason!" She said a little too cheerful. The male humans(?)(I think Gon may be a monkey-human hybrid.)looked at her like she was the devil herself/himself."Rip out your vital organs!I'd never do any thing like that!Just how evil do you think I am?"Yukina panicked. Elda simply laughed and said "For your sake,I will refuse to tell you."Yukina looked at her shocked."So I really am evil..."She sighed."Um...that was a joke..."Elda said."Well,are you going to tell us,or drop out?"The captain snapped."Oh...I forgot that you guys were here...I want to save people...I guess...but I also have two other goals...I...lost most of my past.I can remember faces,names...I barely remember Kurapika and Gon...but there is one man who I remember clearly..."At this point she looked away,holding on to her necklace,a locket,and continued "He knows my past...and he killed so many people...including a girl named Yui.I want him to tell me who I am,who I was,and about that ,I'll kill him...just like how he killed Shion."She smiled and looked at them,and asked"Well,is that enough to make you happy?" Leorio glared at her and Kurapika."So all you want is revenge?Why do you need to be a hunter for that?" Yuki glared at him,and Kurapika said,"That might be the stupidest thing I've ever heard,Leorio."Leorio noticed their pitying was as if they were trying to say 'How sad...he's such a moron...' Leorio then snapped "Hey!Show some respect!I'm older than you!"Kurapika ignored him and continued."Access to information,places,people...things I couldn't reach otherwise"he sighed."You're just to stupid to realize that aren't you?"Leorio,once again,took offence. Just before he was about to snap,Gon's hand flew up to his face.'What about you Leorio-San?"Gon asked,and Leorio smiled."Money!You can get everything with money!A good house,classy car,and even people's loyalty."Kurapika then decided to comment,"Money can't buy class,Leorio."He told him,and Yukina added to that comment,"Same goes for manners and common sence,which you lack a lot of."Leorio glared at only Kurapika and said "That's the last time...How about I end the filthy Kuruta bloodline right now?"He glared and Kurapika glared back,"Take back what you just said,Leorio."He snapped,and as they went to fight,Yukina pulled out a few weapons of her own,and prepared for one huge shook her head,and whispered into Yuki's ear her own smiled and said,"That might just work..."

Yuki walked out,into the storm,her weapons removed and prepared herself to go through with this risky then cleared her mind and acted her role,rushing to the two,and thinking "This is the scary part..."Making it look as if her life was in danger,and like it was an accident,and fell over the edge of the and Leorio both reached out to grab her,but were to 's when Gon saved her as they realized the flaw in their plan. Yukina was too stubborn to admit it, but she couldn't swim. She almost fell off the boat too,but Kurapika and Leorio grabbed his ankles and pulled them both decided to scold them after that.

While Yuki was changing out of her wet clothes on a different part of the ship,they were with Gon and Elda,scolding them for being reckless. "But you saved both did!"Gon told them when they told him that he and Yuki could have died."I...guess that's true..."they muttered as Yuki walked up on to the deck,looking at the now clear sky and rushed up to the others,pointing up to the sky."Look!A rainbow!"She said smiling and when her new friends turned to look at her,they were startled to see what she now looked was wearing a black and blue classic lace dress and her brown hair was a light shade of lavender."Um..."Elda tried to ask,but Kurapika smiled and said "Yeah...you're 's been awhile since I saw one." _"I saw the last one a few years ago...when that girl and I went our separate ways as children..."_He thought,wondering where she was and who she was."Oh,and thanks...for saving me..."Yuki blushed,muttering."No need to thank 're friends after all!"Kurapika said smiling warmly at her, and looking at Yukina,Leorio blushed and said"I'm glad I could help you!" looking away."Leorio-san.I'm sorry for what I said."Kurapika said smiling."We sound like strangers...call me 's I'm sorry too.I take it back"He told Kurapika."Well,I've decided!I like you guys!'The captain said."I'll take responsibility for taking you to the nearest town to the exam site!"He drank from a bottle that seemed to be a whiskey bottle."Great...our driver's drunk...Wait...What about your test?" Elda asked,forgetting about her scolding from the boys."You passed."He said gruffly."Yukina's eyes got wide and she suddenly hugged Kurapika,Leorio,and Gon and thanking them.

_'I can do it...I can find my past...I can be a hunter!'_Yuki thought,her smile wide.

* * *

Well...I'll put the third one out soon...please read and review!


	3. YukinaXAndXElda

Hi!It's YuiNyan26 again!Thanks for reading!I own nothing except for my Own charectors!Also thanks to Miku-tan and Razzyness. :)I do not own the song/s either.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

They got off of the ship in silence,and after the captain told Gon to head for the tree,Yukina started to panic,thinking about what she should had no idea where to start..."Yuki,are you going to hurry up,or do we have to leave you?"Leorio asked as she looked around at them,smiling, she ran to catch up."Are you okay?"Elda asked as Yuki spun around,dazed from hitting the sign face first."Oh,look...the stars are out..."She mumbled."Huh?"Elda said."Yukina-sama,no stars in the sky,It's daytime."Yukina was still dazed,and while sighing Elda whispered something in her ear that made her snap back to looking around,as if she was searching for someone,she turned around to Elda."Yeah.I lied."Was all she said to her best friend,before Yukina snapped.

It was painful,being slapped by her. She knew she deserved it,and couldn't say it hurt,but what she did hurt her best friend,more than the slap hurt. The others were pulled out of their conversation/debate about the means of transportation,and where they were going,and looked in shock at two. Both had gotten along so well that it was annoying,but so suddenly,they were frozen to the spot,in silence,Elda slowly putting her hand on her face,where she had been slapped."Sorry."Elda said,knowing that she couldn't fix things with just looked away,hiding her looked at the map,once and walked others glanced at Yukina then back to were silent,and Gon,who hated seeing them like this,took Elda's hand and dragged her along as he and Kurapika headed after Yukina,who might I mention,has no sense of direction, while Leorio,however,hesitated,but followed them,after hearing a man say that the bus was a trap.

How many minutes did it take for Yuki to get them lost?Less than ten, even if she didn't say it;she was too full of pride. She paused,and she made Gon the new leader of the group,quietly giving him her busted up compass,and fell back with the rest of them,silent,like a confused bird,unable of speech...What they didn't know was that they were being followed and targeted,by a man who noticed them at the port,and decided to follow them from there,because of that girl,the one with the oddly colored hair.

When Gon found their path,Elda tripped,hurting her leg and,noticing this, Yuki offered her a piggyback ride,but when her friend refused she ordered her to accept. Elda tried to look tough,even though she was being carried by a girl who was shorter than her."You can't always hold all of your tears.I'll cry with you."Yuki whispered to Elda,so only they could nodded,tears already running down her face."I'm sorry..."Elda whispered back,and Yukina smiled,also crying."Me too..."For the first time in forever,Yukina cried tears that were truly her they walked Yuki sang,making all the boys turn to look at her.(Song:Top Secret English version)

_"__Like an apple from a tree_

_I am brittle, strong and sweet_

_But of course that isn't me_

_It's what I truly want to be_

_What I hide behind my smile,_

_Isn't really that worthwhile_

_Go ahead and laugh at me_

_What I always thought would be_

_It's something small-_

_An appeal, or a deal,_

_Tell me, what is it I feel?_

_We're joined as one,_

_Holding back my cries,_

_As I drown in pointless lies_

_An apple, an apple, an apple, an apple_

_That's falling from the crimson skies_

_It gets sweeter and sweeter and sweeter and sweeter_

_With each and every little bite_

_Longer and longer and longer still_

_I wonder if this pain will heal_

_Can I do anything for you at all?_

_Like the sun sets on the sea;_

_Now my future's looking bleak_

_Will everything all go wrong?_

_How I ponder on and on_

_As I live my life away,_

_Waiting for another day_

_When I face reality,_

_How it all just frightens me_

_Just once or twice, hurt me as you like_

_Or just end this worthless life_

_This is goodbye to all of your lies,_

_I'll just go ahead and die_

_It's shining, it's shining, it's shining, it's shining,_

_It's shining in the purest light_

_and I'm drowning, I'm drowning, I'm drowning, I'm drowning,_

_As the day turns into night_

_A secret, a secret I held so dear_

_Is glorified in all my fears_

_Will anything escape these withered lips_

_An apple, an apple, an apple, an apple_

_Surrounded by your crimson lies_

_It gets fainter, and fainter and fainter and fainter_

_As tears begin to fill my eyes_

_Deeper and deeper I'm troubled by_

_My little life, it's gone awry_

_I will not ever stop.._

_Love from above, is it filled with a drug_

_Is it anything that I can feel?_

_What I touched, what I saw,_

_When I gave it my all_

_Was it really that big of a deal?_

_Breaking the trust_

_Of the two of us_

_I'll go on by 'cause it's a must_

_I will protect it all with what I've got...!_

_You are someone dear to me_

_Even if you cannot see_

_Keep on laughing at me then,_

_I will stand by you, my friend..."_

Elda smiled and Yukina blushed,noticing everyone's wide-eyed stares."W-what?"They smiled at her and said"That was awesome!"She blushed even more,and muttered,"Shut up..."Just then they wandered into a ghost ,as Yukina's face paled,an old woman and two men stepped forwards,and thinking that they were ghosts,she started to chant a spell to keep herself calm."This is a quiz of you give the correct answer,you may go forward,and get closer to the exam that you seek."The old woman told them. "Quiz?Oh,man...I'm done for..."Elda and Leorio said,while Kurapika and Yukina stood,confident that they would pass,while Gon was smiling his huge smile,and when she looked at them, judging in her mind,their chances of being correct,she could only think one thing.

_"Are we really going to be okay?"_

* * *

Well,that's it!Please read and review!Chapter 4 will be out soon...I did this all in one small day.I'm sorry about it focusing on Elda and Yukina so much...Anyway,thank you for reading!


	4. TheXAnswerXOfXSilence

Hey,It's me.I own nothing and thank you to the people who own and put it on the internet for others to enjoy reading and such.

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Yukina was about to ask for the rules of the game,but before she could,the man who had been stalking them stepped from the shadows."Allow me to ask,my lady."He quickly bowed to Yukina,who 's face was no longer happy."Shut up!Don't call me that,you filthy exile!"Kurapika,her new friend, looked at her, surprised with her venomous tone. After all,she was a lady!She simply dismissed his look,and glared holes into the man's head,who simply brushed her glares off,and the man smiled as he asked,"So?What's the big quiz?"He looked down at the small stand in front of him."A quiz consisting of one question,the two answers that shall be counted and scored are one and two. Other replies will be counted incorrect."The old lady said looking straight at Yukina,causing the girl to look away."Well?Let's start."The old lady then said"Bandits have taken your mother and lover. Which do you save?One for mother,two for lover."The man responded quickly,without much thought."Anyone can get another lover,but not another mother."He then turned and said "Don't worry,I'll never forget about you, princess."I wish you'd forget,you freak!"She spat."Don't take that tone,baby!What's wrong with a guy loving you?"The man asked,his smile disappearing."It's a problem when he's a total sicko."She spat,and the Old Lady,aka quiz master, interrupted saying,"You may pass."She had a look in her eyes that no one noticed, except for Kurapika,who gasped as he realized what this was about,and what the real answer was.

"Yukina,Elda,Leorio,Gon!"Kurapika called out as the man walked down the path,doors closing behind him,hiding his path,as the old lady realized what the young Kuruta meant to do,and exclaimed "Anything past this point will be considered an answer! Villains have taken your best friend and truest love!Shall you save,one ,your friend,or,two,your true love?"Yukina suddenly had a memory flash through her mind. Had she been in that situation before?Elda glanced over at Kurapika,understanding what he meant to tell them,as Leorio angry and grabbed a nearby pipe and started to swing it."You have to the count of three to answer."The old lady said,as she started the countdown. Elda quickly glanced at Yukina who had a sad on her face_."So,she remembers..."_Elda thought as the countdown ended,and just then,Leorio charged at the old lady,the metal pipe in hand,but Kurapika stopped him."You moron!You'll ruin our correct answer!"He looked at him and paused."Correct?We didn't answer at all!"Kurapika sighed and said,"The correct answer is silence."While he explained Yukina whispered,"Shion...I'm sorry."The old lady smiled and said "I never said that man was right,just that he could pass."Yukina raised her head."In this situation,there is no right answer."She sighed,trying to dismiss her unpleasant thoughts."You way go on the real path."The woman said,as a door to the side of her suddenly said to her "Thank you!But what should we do in that situation?"Yukina answered for the elderly woman,"You should trust your feelings...and theirs as well."Tears filled her eyes as she ran ahead of the others,Elda still on her back."Hurry up!I don't want to get lost again!"She laughed."Old lady...I'm sorry for getting angry.I really should go after those two before they get hopelessly lost!"Leorio apologized,before rushing after the girls. Kurapika rushed after them,and Gon followed after thanking was,like always, smiling from ear to ear as Yukina waited for them,and smiling and laughing like a child. They had just caught up when Yukina thanked Kurapika."If not for you...I would have gone insane...so thanks!"She said,blushing slightly and as she smiled,Kurapika got a strange he hadn't had in years,and he could feel his heart racing._"Huh?Am I getting sick or something?"_He smiled back and dismissed his thoughts and that odd feeling.

_"Oh well...It's probably nothing..." _He thought,not realizing what that feeling was,as they continued down their path to become hunters.

* * *

Aww!Kurapika's falling in love with Yukina!Sorry it was so short...I'm not feeling too well as of late...so...I'll be late with chapter 5!Leorio starts to have feelings for a certain girl...~Evil laugh~Please read+ review!


	5. LiesXMagical BeastsXAndXKetchup

Hey!Sorry I took so long!I own nothing,just my OC!Enjoy!

* * *

As they came near the small cabin,Yukina looked over to Leorio, concerned."Are you okay? You seem really tired...do you need to rest?"She was still carrying Elda on her small back,and shaking his head, Leorio blushed,touched that she actually seemed to care about him.(Although he was a jerk to her for a while)Yukina,unlike the others,didn't notice how Kurapika kept looking at her and looking away,his face bright red,like an apple! Yuki's loyal stalker,Elda Farsky noticed and smiled."So...he likes Lady Yukina,even though he doesn't know it yet!This could be pretty fun!"Giggling,she looked over at Leorio Paladinight,who smiled at Yuki and Elda,and a strange feeling came over the young, normally calm, Kurapika...Leorio was only offering to help her out,and being kind but...he was so full of rage for some reason...

Kurapika looked away for the last time,wishing that Leorio would just leave her alone,and that he knew what his feelings meant."Look!"Gon exclaimed pointing to a large cabin."Finally!" Leorio said making Yuki laugh slightly. The young man blushed,looking away from her,as Kurapika tried to hide a grin, trying to not seem like a total fool,as Gon walked ahead,knocking on the door,waiting for a answer,when none came,Yuki motioned him to move,as she handed Elda to Leorio,and as she kicked down the door,she stumbled back, surprised with what she saw.

"Magical beasts..."she muttered as she looked at the large bat-like creature that looked a lot like a Pikachu."I've only read about them..."She muttered,but that's when she saw the man,lying on the gasped,rushing to his side,Leorio right behind her. As they rushed to help him,the magical beast she and Leorio examined the wound,the man said, "Please...save my wife...they took her!"Gon and Kurapika rushed after the magical beast as soon as they heard ,Leorio and Elda,however stayed to aid the man.

* * *

Kurapika's P.O.V. :

Gon rushed into the woods,and I,surprisingly,was able to keep up with the small kid.I found time to talk to him because he would stop and sniff the air,every few minutes, before changing directions.I know I should have been focusing on catching the beast,and for the man and his beloved's safety,but my mind would keep sliding back to Yukina.I met her a year ago,by chance,and she reminded me of a childhood friend who disappeared,but I never was close enough to say that I worried about her this ,I have the same heart-wrenching feeling when I see her getting along with Leorio as I did when I saw my childhood friend getting close to other boys..._"Man,I really should see a doctor..."_I decided as I tried to push her from my mind,as it was no time to be daydreaming about her. When we reached a small clearing,I saw a woman abandoned there,and a small glimpse of the yellow beast through the tree branches.I stayed behind with her as Gon chased the creature.

I asked her if she had been hurt,she started to cry,worried for her husband.I tried to calm her to stop the tears,something that I'm bad at,but that's when I noticed her I could say anything about them,Leorio burst through the letting him finish what he was about to say,I hit him in the face with my wooden stumbled back and I smiled.I finally realized what was going on here."How'd you know I wasn't him?"The Kiriko(Magical Beast) asked,morphing back to it's original form." I didn't"I smiled as Gon came rushing back,with the other Kiriko.I then turned to the woman and said "You might as well change back as well.I know what's going on."I smiled and thought _"I can't wait to tell Yukina!She may praise me for figuring this out!"_I realized what I was thinking and shook my head, cares what she thinks anyway?

* * *

Leorio's P.O.V. :

The man's arm was bleeding,and thankfully he had no fever,meaning it was a light rushed around, assisting said she had no medical education,but she seemed to have experience with aiding the injured,which made me realize that Yuki must have helped as many people as she could,which made me respect the two of them even more than I did sat next to me,quiet,as I reassured the man that everything was alright."One year ago."She suddenly said.I turned to her, surprised,and wondering what she meant."That's when I met Lady Yukina,and started helping her heal people."Elda smiled,looking at me with her eyes filled with ran her fingers through her hair and said "I used to let people die...but not after I met Lady Yukina and Lord Shion."She looked away,as if looking into the distance,and I asked,"Who was Shion?"I knew it was none of my business,but I felt like I had to ask. "He was...our everything..."She said and Yukina looked at the man's wound."That's enough just stop..."She said,before turning to me."There's something wrong here...the blood's too thick and it tastes like..."She started to say before licking some off of her fingertip, so that she could taste it,to confirm that it was blood. While she did so,we simply sat silent for a few minutes,and I asked,"What's wrong?"before I saw the stupid look on her cute,childish face,it was normal but it looked stupid for her,"Ketchup."She whispered. "It's just ketchup."She said and started to she said that I stared at her.I was about to ask her if she was okay,but I heard Kurapika and Gon at the doorway.

* * *

"So...?"They stood waiting to know if they passed or not,and Yuki was still they heard their scores,she calmed,but,when she heard that they all passed,Leorio was the first one to be then proceeded to hug young Kuruta,Kurapika, glared at Leorio,as Elda giggled.

_"Looks like love to me!"_She thought.

* * *

Sorry I took so long!Please read, review,and wait for the next chapter!


	6. TheXExamXStartsXNow

Hey!Six Chapters!I'm kinda proud!I own nothing!Thanks to all who read my story thus far and made everything available!

* * *

As they were guided though the town,Yukina continued to figit,unable to stay calm. Secretly,Kurapika found it cute,but wanted to know why she couldn't look him in the eye. Nothing had happened between them, but she was acting strangly. She usually hums a tune, but at the moment she was without melody. Yukina was quiet the whole time,exept for whispering to Elda. After an hour or so, the boy couldn't stand it anymore. "Are you okay?" he asked and she slowly nodded. "I just had weird dreams...and people seem to staring..." She got scared and hid behind Leorio. "Have you looked in a mirror as of late?"Leorio commented. Yuki laughed,and childishly stuck out her tounge. Their guide chuckled before saying "We're here." The teenagers turned to see a large building,making them all gasp,truely amazed. Well, almost all;Yukina had an indifent expression. "Too flashy." she said,bored. The male members of the team thought, "I feel sorry for the man she marries..." Elda laughed. "Oh, sorry but it's over there."Their guide said,pointing to a small,old,and seemingly unpopular restaurant. As the others blushed,embaressed by their mistake, Yuki's expression changed to a smug,'I told you so' look. They followed their guide into the restaurant, where,in the back room, they got onto an elevator. Before the doors closed, their guide said "If any of you fail, I would be glad to be your guide next year." Yukina smiled and said, "Leorio's counting on you!" She laughed as Leorio got angry at her, and their guide smiled. "Yukina...I was told to tell you to go home...but I don't think that would be the right thing to do. Even if your 'father' ordered it through out the world...Stay by your friends' sides." He quickly told her. Her face darkened for a moment, but she smiled at him. "I know...and I definitively will!" She said, waving as the door closed.

When they had all sat down, an argument broke out between Leorio and Kurapika. They were arguing over what type of hunter was best. Poor Gon kept getting dragged into it, as the elevator descended. They were so busy that the never noticed Yuki and Elda as they changed clothes and dyed their hair. The arguement ended when the elevator stoped. Gon sighed with relief, and escaped before they dagged him into another fight. The other boys followed, forgetting their almost meaningless argument. Yukina and Elda followed, trying their hardest to look indifferent, but were both red faced when they saw how many heads turned to look at them. There were hundreds of people, and about 30 of them were still looking straight at the two girls. When Elda saw a good looking guy, she looked to her best friend who sighed,ans said "Go ahead,El." Elda hugged her friend,and walked over to the guy,flirting. "She's hopeless!" Yuki laughed. "Yuki...what happened?Your clothes and hair...and Elda's too!" Kurapika asked, just now noticing. "About time!" She muttered.

Her hair was still loose,and touching her back,and she had changed from a dress to a black tank-top, with blue jean shorts. Her hair was no longer lavender, but a light brown. She looked a lot older than she really was. She looked around as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. She soon heard a small voice,meaning it a small owner. She looked down to see a...um...man...wearing a suit holding out a circular tag. Well, maybe not a man..he had a head that looked like a big green bean. Yuki took the tag from his hand and smiled, thanked him. She looked at her number,which was 407. She put it on the left side of her shirt, and just then a fat man in blue said "Hey, rookies." He was short, had curly brown hair, and was in around his thirties. But the one thing that stood out, besides his stomach, was the tag on his own clothes that said "16". Yukina looked at him,as he looked at her in a creepy way. He looked at her legs, then her chest, then her face. Once his eyes met her's, he stumbled back, a bit shocked. "Ellie?" He said, still staring at her. "That's your name right?You're the singer who disappeared two years ago!" She looked at him shocked, shaking her head. "No...I'm sorry...My name is Yukina...even if it isn't I wouldn't know...maybe I am Ellie...after all, I lost my memories of that time too...But don't get your hopes up..." she denied it. "Your eyes give it away! You have to be her!" The man insisted. Leorio, Gon, and Kurapika stepped in front of him when he tried to take a step closer to her. "Sorry,but we'd rather you state your name before you bother our friend." Kurapika said. The man stepped back,laughing. "Sorry!You just rarely get to see your favorite idol up close! I mean, Ellie really was the best!" He chattered on. He was really happy, and Yukina remembered seeing and hearing the name Ellie before... "I'm Tonpa!" He said cheerfully. Gon anmd the others relaxed, seeing that he wasn't trying to do anything to Yuki. They, Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika, quickly introduced themselves to Tonpa, who claimed that it was his 35th time taking the exam. Yuki ignored their conversation. Her mind was dwelling on her identity.

Just then, a scream echoed thought the area. Yukina looked up from her shoes, to see a man's arms fade into flower petals. He was screaming in pain, while a man beside him chuckled. "No smoke or mirrors...this is real. You should say sorry when you bump into people." The man continued to chuckle. He had ivory skin that was completely flawless. His narrow grey eyes were penetrating. His spiked back hair was a red-ish orange, and looked so perfectly in place. A pink star was painted beneath his right eye while on the left was a green tear drop. He was even dressed like a clown. Normally she'd be laughing about, or be freaked out by someone dressed like that, but instead, her heart started to race. Especially when he turned and his eyes met hers. Her face was red, but no one noticed that. "That psychopath is back,huh? Last year he almost passed. He had only failed last year's exam after nearly killing a proctor he didn't approve of. You should stay away if you want to live. Yuki, who heard that but let it float around in her head, held her hands over her heart, still looking at the man, the second man who had ever made her heart react strangely. When he looked into her eyes, he smiled, a cold, slightly evil smile, that chilled her down to the bone. She felt her knees go weak, but struggled to keep standing. She looked away,slowly,and asked, "That guy...number 44, the guy dressed like a jester...what's his name?" She looked Tonpa in the eyes, and her heart slowed. "Oh, him? His name's Hisoka,the magician. You really should stay away from him, Ellie. We, your loving fans, want nothing to hurt you." He tried to hand her a can of juice, which she refused. "One,I don't know what's good for me,so maybe I will, maybe I won't. Two, I've heard of you once. Three,I really don't think I'm who you think I am. My name's Yukina, not Ellie...I think." She told him, before leaning near his left ear and whispering, "Tonpa,the Rookie Crusher." She then straightened herself,and smiled. "You know, I changed my mind about that juice. May I have a can?" She asked. When he handed it to her, she emptied the contents onto the floor. Tonpa stared at her, confused, as she prepared to throw it.

"Clean hit!" Se whistled,as Elda turned around only to throw the can back, a message inside. Yuki read it, scowled, and stuck her tongue out at her friend. She was about to throw it back, with a reply,but she never had a chance. An alarm rang, making everyone turn to look at the source. There stood a man, tall with thin limbs,gray hair, and, well, _**no**** mouth**_, wearing a suit. "I am Satotz ,the first examiner. you must follow me to Phase Two. All who wish to back out exit via the elevator behind you." He said, facing all of 's mind scanned the possibilities of this phase, and became worried for herself. When no one turned and left, Satotz announced, "Very well. Let's begin." Yukina shut her eyes, hoping, praying, that this wouldn't be what she thought it might be. But, hopes are only hopes, and prayers were only prayers. Never, in her life, had they ever been answered.

* * *

Well, that's it! Please tell me what you think! Chapter 7 is done,but not typed. So it'll be done and out soon! Please read and review!


	7. NotXLoveXNotXTrueXNotXEllie

Hey! Thanks reading.I really want to thank two people: Tifa2001 and DrHooveMD!

Tifa2001: Thank you for reveiwing! It means a lot to me. Do you thiink I did an okay job with Kurapika? I don't want to make him too much like my fangirl fantacy Kurapika... Please continue to read this fanfic!

DrHooveMD: Haha. I only told the truth! He really doesn't have a mouth! Thanks for reveiwing!Please continue to read this.

I own nothing!

* * *

As she opened her eyes, she realized that nothing had changed. Satotz was still there, Elda was still trying flirt, Tonpa was still looking at her like a creep, and she was still cold from Hisoka' look and smile. To top it off, she would have to follow someone with out getting lost. That's when she relized that she was underground. She felt herself start to tremble. Three months ago, two weeks before the murder of Shion, she had beenurried alive, causing her to become afaid the undergroud. This was a tunnel, but it still scared her. After all, Shion wasn't here to help her...Shion...he would have told her encouraging things at this moment. "Shion.." she whispered, remembering her vow to avenge him. "This stupid fear...I'll just throw it away! I'm not going to backout just because of this!" She muttered as she removed something from her bag. She held the knife in her hands, looking at it sadly. She remembered when she got it, as if only a day had passed, not two months and two weeks. Gritting her teeth, she returned it to her bag. She stood straight as the first phase began.

* * *

Yukina's P.O.V. :

_"Okay...this is weird...the way this guy walks is so weird..."_ I thought,watching Satotz walk. I then noticed that he became a bit faster, causing me to start a light jog. I looked around, seeing how many people had noticed this, besides myself, that is. "Hisoka, that guy with the pins, Tonpa, Leorio, Kurapika, Gon, Elda..." I listed from people that stood out; people I knew. However, as I looked around, I noticed people I hadn't noticed before, three brothers that looked really stupid, a ninja, an archer, a hooded and masked person, and a kid around Gon's age and height. He had silver hair and was wearing purple shorts,and a black shirt underneath a white one. He was using a skateboard, and whistling to himself. Don't ask me why, but I smiled and caught myself wishing that I could be friends with him, if anyone. _"Him..or Hisoka..."_ I thought before blushing a deep red color. Why'd I think of that guy? I mean I don't like him, or anything! Right? Even if I did...well, he'd never look at me like that...I'm only one year older than Gon after all...I think. Not having a memory kind of makes things like that hard to know. But having friends felt tons better...because you're not alone, you know? You may not know who you are, but it matters a lot less. I giggled to myself as I jogged. Unfourtuatly for me, our mouthless examiner got A LOT faster. "Fudgemonkies..." I muttered, trying to kep my words from being too colorful. If I don't keep my language clean...well, it's not pretty. I lose control. 90% of the time, either someone dies, or comes painfully close to death. In both senarios,blood is everywhere, and not a single drop is mine. Like I said, not pretty...unless you REALLY like red. Don't ask me why, because I don't really know. It just does. "I hate runing.." I quietly complained. I will never know how he did it, but Hisoka somehow heard me. As he turned to look at me, I prepared myself fo his smile,the one thing that me feel afraid...but it never came. His eyes met my brown ones,and I felt the heat rise to my face. I didn't understand why I found it sohard to look away, but maybe Hisoka knew before I did. Maybe he already knew what I would find out in a few weeks, a few months. Maybe he could have told me...and maybe, just maybe, I could have stoped it from happening. But I remained unknowing. I guess my face was red, because Hisoka just shot me a grin, and chuckled as he he looked away. If my face was red and warm before, then my face must have been burning now. _"What's wrong with me? I keep having random odd thoughts about Hisoka...I've been having thoughts like that about Kurapika too..plus that dream..."_ I thought. That's when it first crosed my mind. I almost gasped and laughed at the same time. "LOVE? My god, that's imposible! I only just met Hisoka! And Kurapika's my friend! Anyway, no matter how atractive I found or still do find them, which I admit I really do, I can and should only love one person...Shion!" I metally argued. In an atempt to clear my mind,I started to slow down. That's how I over heard Tonpa as he talked to the stupid looking was talking about me,so I decied to easedrop. I know, I know.'it's rude and isn't something a lady should do', but you try resisting , I overheard Tonpa say, "You know that rookie,the one with the long hair, nice legs...calls herself 'Yukina'?" Tonpa smiled, not knowing that I was nearby. "You mean number 407? Yeah, she's kinda cute. So is her companion...number 408...I really like how her blond hair is too blond, but still looks good. I mean, it's just perfect for her!" One of the brothers said, and Tonpa said "Oh, you like her? She's called Elda, I think..." Then I got really mad. I mean, I wasn't going to let them bother my best friend! "I personally, " Tonpa said before I could make them all regret what they had said, "like number 408 best. I mean, look at her! She looks just like Ellie!" He sighed, and one of the brothers nodded. "Yeah...I still can't believe Ellie disappeared! I mean, the search party thinks she washed up at shore on so island, but who knows..." the brother sighed, and I had a sudden flash of memories. Of washing up on the shore of whale island. "You know, they're still looking...for Ellie, I mean. They say that one way to tell is a tattoo on her left shoulder. It's supposed to say 'Shinigami' in small letters or something like that..like anyone'd have something like that on their arm!" They laughed and I froze. 'Shinigami'...on my left shoulder...am I really Ellie? I speed up, and said to Tonpa " Hey, Rookie Crusher. One, leave Elda alone. Or else...I'll kill you!" I smiled sweetly. When his face paled i asked "This Ellie person...was her last name Nightingale? Her real last name, I mean. Was she blind in her left eye? Were her eyes two different colors?" I looked him and watched as he nodded. " Yes to which question?" I snapped, thinking_ "Please don't let it be to all of them..." _ When he opened his mouth, I knew what he was going to say. "Yes to all of them." Tonpa said his eyes wide. "No...this isn't happening...!" I said, breaking into a full out run, trying to fight back the unwelcome tears as they slid down my cheeks. The path in front of me blurred, and yet I didn't stop running, bumping into tons of people, not even stopping to wipe my eyes until I fell. I tripped on my own feet, and I felt the stinging of my knees, but that wasn't why I was crying. My world...it came crashing down on me that day. If I really wasn't Yukina, if I was really Ellie...then who was I for the past year? I couldn't be Ellie, I knew nothing about myself. But if I was Ellie, that would mean Yukina isn't real...I've always known the origin of my name Yukina. It was the name of Shion's favorite character in his favorite novel...but if that part of me was fake, were the friendships I made during this time also fake? The next thing I knew, I was on Elda's back. "You musn't remember yet...I don't want to kill you...yet." I heard her say. I felt my eyelids start to close, and I struggled to stay awake. It was a pointless struggle, because I fell as asleep, the last thing I saw was the masked man looking at me, a feeling washing over me, a feeling that I knew him...but how...? "His eyes...are just like...Shion's..." I whispered as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

I changed it a lot..Sorry for it being focused so much on Yukina...but it was really important. Killua in next chapter! I'm going to make sure that Elda has more of a presence...I just like Yuki more...Anyway, try to guess who the masked man really is! I'll give you a hint: NOT Tuxedo Mask! (Sailor Moon) Jk. Please review and tell me what you think! Btw: I'm starting an Ouran Fanfic with Ellie as one of my Ocs.. totally unrelated, even though it's the same person! Anyway, Chapter 8 coming soon!


	8. DoctorXAvengerXLiarXHappiness

Hey, sorry about last chapter! It wasn't as good as I wanted it to be...anyway, _usual_ disclaimers apply...enjoy!

Thanks to:

HisokaIkutoZeroFan: Thanks Nii-san... Because you reviewed, I'll make dinner for the month you get home...Happy?Just kidding!You know I can't cook! Please continue to read this! And stop stealing my ideas for usernames! I mean, I was going to use that one! Except with Kurapika, Killua, and Illumi added into it...oh and Kaito..Len Kagamine...Kaname Kuran...Seshomaru...Mori...Kouya...Kairi Sanjo...Riku...Natsu...Gray...Okay, I'll stop now...But do you know who the masked man is?

tifa2001:Thanks!Especial for reviewing three times! I'm just 13 so I'm kinda proud that you are reading my fanfiction...I'm thinking of Hisoka and Kurapika liking Yuki, and Killua and Leorio liking Elda...But I can't tell you more than that! I don't want to spoil anything for anyone... except I just did. Anyway, Please continue to read this...It means a lot to me! Also, who do you think the masked man is?

* * *

As they ran, side by side, Gon looked over to Elda, and saw Yuki asleep on her back. "Huh? What happened?" Elda simply smiled, and said "She cried herself to I really should make sure she won't remember why." She started to hum a lullaby, and Gon's eyes widened as he listened. "Onee-chan," he started to say, before humming along, "used to sing that to the animals..." Elda smiled, and said "She sang it to my dad...and the dying. She sang it to the ones who she couldn't 'save'." She looked away so Gon couldn't see her face, full of hate for the one he called 'Onne-chan' Soon, she'd no longer have to pretend to have loyalty to this...monster...She could remember how she would cry because of her, called cursed because of what happened to her father. She gritted her teeth as she tried to hide her own tears. _"I hate you, Ellie Nightingale...To take lives and then forget it...I will kill you... vengeance...all I need is to wait...then it all pays off!"_ As sick as this may sound, she had a reason...a reason to dream of slowly killing her future prey. The death of people dear to her...and the theft of her first love's heart. Because Shion only saw Yukina. She almost giggled at the thought of Yuki's mutilated body. "-da! Elda-San!" Gon's voice pulled her back, making her remember the act she was putting on. "Yes, what is it, Gon?" She asked sweetly. "Are you okay? You're gritting your teeth as if something's wrong..." She looked at him and and thought _"Stupid brat..Should have killed him...I mean, I did have multiple chances to..." _She thought before grinning "I'm okay! Thanks for asking, Gon!" She fake smiled. She was so used to this...she was so good at it, that it was too easy. Gon had good scenes, instincts, and aim, but he wasn't a mind reader. So he didn't know that Elda was planing on killing him when the chance arose again. But what she didn't realize was that he had become absorbed in deep thought, only snapping back to reality when he heard Leorio shout, "Hey! That's cheating!" Gon looked to see who was being shouted at only to see the boy with the white hair that Yuki had noticed earlier. He was using his skateboard rather than walking, which really seamed to get on Leorio's nerves. "This is an endurance test!" Leorio snapped as the boy looked at him blankly. "No,it isn't. Satotz-San only said to follow him." Gon disagreed. Leorio looked at him, surprised, as the boy grinned sightly. "How old are you?" He asked Gon. Gon smiled. "I'm 13! On Elda-San's back is Yukina. She's 14!" Gon told him, and the boy nodded. "I'm 13 as well." Gon smiled even more and said "I'm Gon!" The other boy replied with "My name's Killua." Yuki made a soft growling sound in her sleep that made the both Elda and Gon look at her freaked out and kinda scared. "Please don't tell me she's waking up..." Elda said her face paling at the thought. When Yuki started to open her eyes, Elda dropped her and ran. "I'm leaving this evil creature in your hands now, Gon!" She panicked before Yuki rose up glaring. "Just where do you think you're going..." she started to say, running after her, "with my ice cream...and my medium rare steak!" She called after Elda who shouted back "Wake up you moron! Stop trying to kill me in your sleep!" She saw a random huge rock, and when Yuki got close, she brought the rock over Yuki's head and hit her. The rock broke clean in half, and Yuki stumbled back before looking at the liar, Elda, and said, with blood dripping down her face, "I'm awake..." Even Hisoka turned his head to see what was going on. Nearby, Kurapika laughed, while Gon and Killua, his skateboard under one arm, waited for Leorio to get back on his feet. He took of the top half of his suit, tied it around his waist, and yelled "Screw the statistics! I will definitively become a hunter!" Gon smiled, while Killua looked shocked and amused. Leorio started to run right next to Kurapika, who asked, "Leorio...are you sure you're okay?" Elda jogged over to them, smiling. Yuki followed, shocking people with the fact that she wasn't at all disoriented, and the fact that she could ignore the blood dripping down her face. Hisoka smiled, licking his lips as she smiled at him for a few seconds before she turned to Kurapika. He didn't need to see her fight to know that she would be wonderful when 'ripe'.But not yet...soon though...he started to chuckle. She was cute...that was a good bonus. He was looking forward to the day that she would be 'ripe enough'.

"Kurapika,Leorio."Yuki said casually greeting them. Kurapika looked at her before laughing. She wasn't aware how odd she looked, and he decided that he'd avoid death by not telling her. Elda looked at Leorio and whistled causing Leorio to turn bright red. "Elda..." Yuki sighed, just before saying "I thought you weren't even thinking about telling Leorio, much less hinting at it." Elda smiled, "Well, I changed my mind...what girl could blame me?" Yuki smiled, and said, "About 1/278 of the female population wouldn't,and then the other 267/278 of the same population wouldn't even understand why you'd even feel that way in the first place." She smiled angelically, and Leorio, Kurapika, and an eavesdropper, looked at them confused. "Well, you may not understand my attraction to older guys, but...I always could tell Kurapika about that odd dream that you had...you know.."Elda lowered her voice, "the one where you and Kurapika were getting married." Yuki blushed a deep red color, and Kurapika and Leorio became really curious about their conversation. "Actually..."Yuki said lowering her voice, "if we're talking about older guys...well...there's this guy...I keep getting odd feelings around him...but I only just met him. Plus...he's dangerous...but it's not him I'm scared of...It's the fact that these feelings are so similar...I'm afraid to know if I really am...well...in love...but if those feelings were and are because I've fallen in love..."she said, before her eyes gained a distant sad look, "then...not only is the impossible possible, but I might be forgetting him...Shion." She whispered, her voice clearly showing sadness. Elda could bairly cotain herself. She almot laughed as she thought, _"Go on...tell me your secrets...tell me your weaknesses...your fears.. help me crush you!" _Instead of voicing that thought she simply asked "He's older...huh? Well, out with it! Who is it?" The answer that she got was incoherent, so she insisted that the other girl say it again so she could hear it. By this point the people listening lost interest. "But not Elda she kept asking until Yuki whispered It's...well...Hisoka." She turned bright red and Elda stared at her, her eyes turning wide before laughing. "I didn't know you like those types of guys!" Elda said as she stopped o breathe. "S-s-shut up! I never said that I liked him! Or that he was my type! And besides, I didn't laugh when you said that you," Yuki blushed, before saying "like Leorio." She smiled, glad that she was able to get revenge on Elda for laughing. "If Leorio heard that I'll tell **that** guy what you told me." Elda threatened. While a bloody Yukina and and the deceitful Elda laughed and chatted, Leorio and Kurapika were having their own conversation.

* * *

"Leorio! Are you going to be okay?" Kurapika asked his older friend, a question that was answered quite quickly. "Yeah! I'm going to become a hunter! I don't care if I have to run this naked!" Leorio ran right next to his Kuruta friend. Kurapika smiled, taking off his red and blue pull over ...robe...cape thing,(? Not sure what to call it...) and ran with Leorio wearing only his white sweatshirt and sweatpants. "Leorio, may I ask you something?" Kurapika asked as they got to the hardest part: the stairs. On top of that, Satotz had gotten faster. He was running as if the stairs weren't even there! "Talking just wastes energy!" Leorio snapped as other people shoted about how the examiner couldn't be human. "Is money your real reason?" Kurapika asked Leorio, who didn't answer. "I've seen people who live for money alone...and you're nothing like them! You're kind, and caring! You helped that man whom you believed to be hurt, not because you knew you would get something for it, but because you were too kind to watch him be in pain!" Kurapika told him, and Leorio muttered "You calculate this kind of stuff too much..." Upon hearing that the blond said, "Scarlet eyes." Leorio looked at the boy, confused by what the boy had just said. At the moment the words meant almost nothing to the older male, but that would soon change. "That's why my clan...the Kuruta were targeted." Leorio looked, shocked, at the calm boy. "When a Kuruta's emotions get heightened for any reason, they enter a trance of sorts, and our eyes turn a shade of crimson. When in that state they are considered one of the most beautiful colors in the world. People find it more beautiful than any jewel, and they are much sought after." For just a moment, Kurapika's eyes turned the same color of scarlet that he had told Leorio about. "The eyes of my family and friends were all taken...I want to capture the criminals who killed them...and take back the stolen eyes to put them to rest. I am the last Kuruta...if she, Lilith, is indeed dead."Kurapika said, his voice becoming slightly quiet after saying the name 'Lilith'. "So you'd throw away your pride and become the type of hunter that you hate?" Leorio asked, making Kurapika's face become even more serious. "Of course! My pride is nothing to me compared to my pain...and hatred!" Hearing that, Leorio looked away. "Sorry, but I don't have a noble cause like you. I'm only in this for the money!" Leorio snapped. "Then you really believe that everything can be bought?" Kurapika snapped back, not believing what he was hearing. "Yes, because you can! Even people's lives!" He replied, trying to hide the pain in his voice. "If that's a comment about the Kuruta then I'l kill you!" Kurapika told him, angry, and he meant every word of it. "but it's true! If I had money, then my best friend wouldn't have died!" Kurapika looked at the shirtless male and asked, "Was it an illness?" "It was treatable! But we didn't have the money, and no one would do the operation for free! He died, and I swore that I'd become a doctor to treat children with the same illness, and tell them that it was free! But i was too naive! I found out that becoming a doctor takes even more money!" Kurapika smiled, "A doctor, huh? So you're trying to get the money to go to medical school?" "Yeah..." Leorio said before asking a question himself. "By the way, who's Lilith?" Kurapika's expression turned soft and sad. "She's-" he got cut off as he was about to explain by Killua and Gon running past saying "We're going to the front! See ya', Kurapika, pops!" Leorio got angry and snapped, "Who are you calling 'Pops'? I'm a teenager like you guys!" Heads turned to look at him in disbelief. "Huh? You **are** joking right?" Yuki asked, Elda laughed, Gon stared, and then asked "Are you sure?", Killua said "No way in heck are you a teenager!", while Kurapika started to wonder if this was the truth or not. As Gon and Killua continued to run to escape an angry Leorio, Elda and Yuki did the same, and as she ran, Yuki's eyes met Hisoka's again. She smiled warmly, as she looked away, heading closer to the goal. She ran into the light as Satotz turned around, but was in third place, because Killua and Gon beat her there. For the first time in a long time, she smiled and laughed for real, and out of happiness.

* * *

That was the longest one! So how was it? Please tell me! Read, Review, wait, and repeat the cycle!~Laughs~


	9. SecondXHalfXFirstXPhaseXBegin

Hi!This one's going to be short...But enjoy!

* * *

Looking around, Yuki saw that there were many who failed to reach the marshy, misty, and cold wetland that lay in front of her. But as she realized that none were worthy of mention or attention, she sighed. "Weak..." She said, looking away. A man nearby, heard her and snapped, "Huh? Are you saying that you're stronger than us, girlie?" His tone made his intentions of starting a fight clear. Yuki smiled, and said in an angelic tone, "Of course! I am much stronger than scum like you who try to pick fights with little girls for a simple comment about people you don't care about or even know! Just that proves that you believe I was talking about you, which also proves that even you believe that you're weak. Now if you don't mind, I don't want to waste energy talking to idiots. Well, idiots other than Gon and Leorio." Killua glanced at her shocked;she was almost like another person. _"Multiple personalities?" _He wondered but soon after he thought that, she went back to her usual, slightly annoying self. "Well, I wonder...is this our destination?" She asked their examiner, who shook his head, his eyes still on the four kids who finished first, second and third. "Oh..Yuki sighed a bit disappointed at the answer. She started to hum a tune as the others glanced around. "So...still with us, Leorio?" She grinned, and glanced over to Elda. "By the way..." She was about to say before they heard a man yelling from behind them. Yuki's head whipped around, in the direction of the source, but was just in time to see the man get his hand crushed as the tried to keep from being left there at the exit of the tunnel. (And I mean, literally **CRUSHED**) Yuki winced but continued to smile. _"She seemed to be almost...amused." _Elda thought in disgust, _"She's the same as back then...a blood loving killer who kills for mere fun...enjoyment. Her and Hisoka...they'd make quite a pair. I can see those two being completely compatible..." _Once again, instead of voicing her thoughts, she smiled pretending that the person she hated more than everyone, more than anything, was her best buddy. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the clown who seemed to be watching Yuki, amused by not only the pain that man was feeling, but also about a few thoughts that were going through his head, some maybe about that girl. _"Seriously...what a creep..."_ Elda thought. She never did notice that Killua was staring at her. She didn't notice his gaze, not even when her eyes passed over him for just a second as she turned to Satotz. Thinking that she did notice, Killua turned bright red and looked away. Gon looked at his friend, wondering what was wrong, but never got to ask. Before he could even try, Satotz announced, "This is not where I leave you. You have to follow me through the Numere Wetlands." Yuki grinned. This was finally getting interesting. She looked ahead, straight toward the wetlands and noticed that the fog and mist was disappearing. She sighed and looked back to Satotz who continued to explain, "This is an unexplored land. However,"He looked around, "it is commonly known that the creatures here, or monsters as you may prefer to call them, use trickery to catch prey. They will stoop to anything, so don't be fooled." One man was stupid enough to say,"How can they do that if we're already expecting it?" If only Satotz had a mouth...he would've smiled at that comment!

Just at that moment, a man came out from the bushes. With cuts in his clothes, blood splattered on his arms and face, and a 'dead' creature in his hands, he probably seemed like a victim of an attack, but Elda and Yuki could tell otherwise. "Don't listen to him! He's fooling you! I'm the real examiner!" He yelled, and Yuki had to glare at Elda to keep her from laughing at the pathetic lie. All eyes turned to the un-named man, and Elda couldn't hold in her laugh anymore. No one looked at her funny since she had a small soft laugh, like a quiet giggle. Elda Farsky looked over at the man, and said, "You know, if that thing hurt you, I think that the future of hunters is doomed. If weaklings can become hunters, then hell really has frozen over! of course, I can't take your word for anything..." She smiled and glanced over at Hisoka and Yuki, both of them preparing to prove this guy to be a liar, or in other words, kill him. She grinned at the sight of a murderous Yuki and made a small hand signal that seemed to mean nothing. But it wasn't really a signal. It was puppet control. She couldn't have this guy die yet. "Yuki, if you would kindly restrain your desire," She whispered, "then I won't be forced to kill you. Just wait until the right moment." Yuki nodded, and the man decided to protest, "I'm not weak! It's this Man-Faced Ape's fault! It tricked me!" He held up the 'dead' creature, and the others gasped. It's face was so similar to Satotz's but...there was one huge difference. Yuki and Elda Elda shared a glance and started to laugh like crazy. This time everyone noticed the two girls. Yuki turned bright red, from laughing, and Elda was short on air. "So not just weak...you're also..." Elda said trying to breathe between giggles. "You're also stupid?" Yuki finished, still fighting giggles. Elda nodded, and pointed at the 'Man-Faced Ape' and said, "Can't you idiots see it? They look similar but..it's face..." she broke down into giggles once more. "The monkey has..." Yuki giggled, "A mouth, genius. Satoz doesn't, so he can't be one. and besides," He face was no longer that of a cheerful giggling girl, but that of an experienced killer. "That blood splater...is the proof of killing a human...probably was on death row, so they used him to set this up. You stole his face, got one of your buddies to pretend to be dead, and use a copied face...So...where'd you leave the body..." She said getting closer to him and examining his face. "Elda...what do you think? Around two hours...right?" Yuki asked turning to look at her best friend. "Hmm...yeah. It's a lost cause by now. No burial for that guy!" She laughed. Yuki sighed, and asked, "Can I kill it? Please?" Elda smiled and said, "Yeah. Go ahead! I always liked seeing you do the dirty work instead of me! Living as a servant is kinda boring...although you were always fun to be around back then...sneaking out to party every night...getting into fights with men who tried to use stupid pick up lines on you...When'd you turn into such a boring person who rebels so rarely? I mean, sure, the queen's death put you in another situation...you were a maid like me, but you got to wear the cool uniform..." Elda sighed, and from Yuki's expression, it was clear that she heard this before. "Look, Elda...Shut up." Yuki said, sighing. "Because he loved her the most..." She sighed, and Elda nodded. "You really are clueless...it's probably the reason why I stick around now...I wonder...how may years until you notice? And why should I shut up?" She asked, curious. "Because you've got no choice. It was an order...remember?" Yuki winked and Elda sighed. "Remind me next time not to make bets with you when I'm completely...out of it...ever again..."She looked almost embarrassed. "You promiced me to listen to every order I give you for a month...all because you betted on the wrong person in that contest." Yuki grinned. "Anyway...back to reality..."She turned around and smiled at the imposter, "Send me a post card from Hell!" She rose her weapon of choice, an iron pipe, which was collapsible, (Very convenient, and created by her.) and rose it up, prepared to bust his skull, but before she got a chance to bring it down on his head, something flew past her head, and she looked behind her to figure out what it was and who threw it. "Hisoka..." she whispered, slightly upset that the guy was killed by someone else. She looked at the man she meant to kill, and sighed. There were two cards in his chest, one near his heart and the other in the very center of his chest. The last card was in his eye. She looked at he monkey, who tried to run away, but this time she was quicker than Hisoka. And it seemed Elda had predicted this, because as soon as she threw the rod, killing the monkey with the blow to the head, it flew back to into her hands, assisted by Elda's puppetry skills. She smiled at the other girl and said "Thanks." Elda sighed and told her, "Whatever. Just don't cause me any more trouble." Yuki looked at her with fake surprise. "Me? Cause trouble? You must be out of your mind..." The humor was clear in her voice. Elda laughed slightly before looking over at Satotz. She felt slightly impressed when she saw that he had caught Hisoka's cards, but didn't really listen to what Hisoka was saying. Although she had a feeling that Yuki was listening to every word. She sighed and let her eyes and mind wander. That's when her eyes met Killua's. He turned a light shade of red, and looked away before Elda could say anything. She kept her eyes on him, curious, but he didn't turn his head back to her. She opened her mouth to speak to him, but closed her mouth, thinking better of it. She didn't know why she wanted to say it. It just seemed...right. She wanted to say it...but if Killua knew that, wouldn't he avoid her? To forget that job. To forget what he helped Yuki do to her family...to forget that his family assisted in the murder of her family. She almost did say it, but Satotz's voice cut into her thoughts, cutting her off. "If you fall for their tricks," he said, gesturing to the man who tried to fool them, who was being devoured, "You will most likely end up like that." He started to run, if you chose to call it that, through the wetlands. Elda stood there a bit shocked. "What? Hey, Lady Yuki, did he just say something important?" Elda looked truly puzzled,and Yuki looked at her in surprize. "The second part of the first phase is starting."

* * *

Well that's all...I haven't updated in a while,so I made this one short. Sorry. Read and reveiw, please.


	10. EncounterXWithXHisokaXYukina'sXFear

Yui: Hi!I descided to something different with this part today! Please telll me if this is better or not!

Elda:Who cares? And why do I always have such small roles?

Yui:~laughs~Because your true personality is so fun to write. To be honest, I hate your fake one.

Yukina: ~Sighs~Remember the disclaimer...

Yui: ...I do not own HunterXHunter. I believe I forgot to add that last chapter.

Yukina and Elda: She does have her insanity. You have now been warned. Don't blame us.

Yui: Hey, I created you! Stop bulling me! Jerks!

Yukina and Elda: You're also the one who made us say this.

Yui: Why me...? Go make fun of Leorio.

Elda: I refuse. That's **YOUR **job, miss author. ~Smiles~

Yui: Oh, right. Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

"Eh?" Elda stared at Yukina, surprised. Yukina was actually as surprised though, not at the fact that there was a second half, but that Elda didn't hear a word spoken by the examiner and Hisoka. "Where have you been? Mars? Well, whatever. I need to get close enough to place this tracking device on Satotz. So, you're helping me out. Got it?" Elda looked surprised for a moment but then nodded. "Yeah. You sure you won't get lost?" Elda asked, teasing Yuki. "Oh, shut it!" The young scientist yelled, embarrassed, earning them a few odd looks. Even Hisoka looked at her oddly, and that just added to her embarrassment. "By the way...that odd dream...it was about Kurapika, right?" Elda asked, making Yukina blush even more as they started to jog. "Like I said, shut up!" Yuki snapped again. Elda laughed and jogged ahead of Yuki to avoid a good few hits on the head. Watching them, Hisoka smiled. She wasn't acting back there. She really would have killed if not distracted, and the other girl...Elda, was it? She was just stalling...This was actually going to be fun...Hisoka chucked, and the people around him plotted to attack him, while Gon and Killua picked up the pace. Gon tried to warn Leorio and Kurapika to do the same, but because of the fog, they were unable to. When Killua and Gon caught up with the girls, Elda asked, Was it because of Hisoka?" Killua simply nodded. "Yeah. he killed once and WILL want to kill again." Gon looked at his friend amazed. "How do you know?" Gon asked and killua smiled a bit. "He and I are the same type..." Elda wanted to laugh and agree with him, but that would blow her cover. Gon looked confused and opened his mouth to ask how the two were alike, but was stopped by Elda who just said "Never mind, Gon. It doesn't matter at all." Yukina shrugged and looked over her shoulder. "I'm worried..." She said, and it was clear that she meant that she was worried about Kurapika, her new friend. Elda noticed this, and could barely control her giggles. She hated Yuki. That was true, but she also loved match-making."So..."She said, glancing over her shoulder, and looking over at Yuki. "When are you going to go and help him out?" She smiled. Yuki looked at the other girl, slightly surprised. "Eh? Help him - I mean them? Why?" Elda looked at her, and this time she was the surprised one. "You couldn't hear Kurapika shouting at Leorio as a signal?" She smiled. Yuki looked at Elda shocked, and said, in barely a whisper, "Hisoka?" Elda, hearing her, nodded cheerfuly. "Seems so. So will this be where we part ways?" Elda asked, and Yuki looked back before saying, "Go without me. Gon?" She whispered, and Gon nodded. The two soon disappeared into the fog, leaving Killua and Elda alone.

* * *

With Yuki and Gon:

* * *

"When I heard Elda say that Kurapika was having an encounter with a blood-thirsty Hisoka, my mind went blank...and I was afraid." Yuki told Gon as they followed Leorio's sent. " Gon looked at her, surprised that she was talking to him about her own feelings. "Odd, huh? I just met him and yet...he seems so familiar. Well, we met once before this,but we never really got to talk. We were too busy trying not to die. I guess, I really don't want Kurapika to die. Not while I'm still here. Not while I can stop it from happening." She smiled and Gon thought, _"Wow...She really care about Kuraqpika-san...Does she love him? I wonder who she is...She just washed up on shore one day. She's really nice though!"_ Yukina then blushed a bit before saying, "You know...I even had dreams about him...exept he was a kid and he was still really cute..." She sighed, and Gon thought, _"So she knew him? Wait...why is she telling **me** this?" _Then Yuki finished her sentence, "...like a panda." Gon then looked at her in shock when she started talking about cute things like Kurapika...cats...dogs...pandas...ect. Yuki was blushing from embarrassed, when she finally stopped, and that's when they saw Leorio approaching Hisoka with a wooden sword.

* * *

Elda and Killua:

* * *

"It's amazing how you can be a bit set back, and, a bit grossed out after being eaten and thrown up by a large frog." Elda joked with Killua, trying to get the substance off her clothes. Killua laughed a bit before he nodded, "True, true." He said laughed, and Elda smiled at him. "How cute...You know, your smile's cuter than your usual frown! Smile a bit more!" Killua blushed a bit and said, "I...I'm not cute!" He was blushing as he protested. "No seriously!" Elda laughed as they ran, "You really are cute!" Killua turned even more red and stuttered, "I-I'm not...I mean..." He never had to finish his sentence because their goal was in rushed forward, and as they did, they found themselves strangely worried about Yukina and Gon.

* * *

Yuki and Gon:

* * *

"Leorio!" Yuki yelled while Gon swung his fishing rod, hitting Hisoka on the left side of his face. Hisoka turned around and Yukina threw her favorite weapon, a metal bat covered with explosives. She missed and it exploded far behind Hisoka, the debris hitting both Leorio and Hisoka, although Hisoka didn't even seem to care. "Leorio, I knew you were stupid, but my god! When someone throws something explosive, get out of the way!" She yelled, trying to appear as if she was brave, while in reality she was frightened, and every part of her mind was shouting, _"Get out of here! Save yourself! They don't matter!" _"Hmm...? And exploding metal object, which can kill even yourself when using it, and a fishing rod...? What interesting weapons...may I take a closer look?" Hisoka said, and Yukina felt her heart start to race. Her hands were trembling, and her voice betrayed her, as she said, "Y-you...get away from Leorio!" Her voice was quiet, and Hisoka almost didn't hear her. "Hm...? Are you afraid of me?" Hisoka whispered, suddenly near her ear, while the mist made her think he was still near Leorio. "Uwaa!" She shouted in surprise. Hisoka chuckled, and said, "You know, you are a lot more girly than you try to appear...it's kind of cute." This time his voice came from behind Gon. Yuki blushed, a bit embarrassed at first, before remembering that she was trying t5o beat Hisoka up, not be complemented. She gritted her teeth, pulling out a low powered explosive and detonated it, causing the mist to disperate slightly. She smiled, and whispered, "Found you."

* * *

Elda and Killua:

* * *

Killua and Elda looked around, wondering where Kurapika, Leorio, Yukina, and Gon where. "I'm getting totaly bored. Killua, amuse me." Elda said, a smile in her voice. "No." Killua said with a tone that said, 'I'd rather die'. Elda then looked at the younger boy, fake tears filling her eyes. "I'm sorry..." She said, obviously faking, "I forgot...you're too serious to tell a joke even once." Killua tried his hardest not to rip her head off, and Elda laughed as Killua gave her some chocolate, and told her to shut up. " I hope they get here soon, right, Killua?" Elda said smiling at him, and Killua smiled. "I guess so." But in his mind he was saying _"I don't mind things how they are, though."_

* * *

Yuki and Gon:

* * *

Gon was gasping for breath as Hisoka let him go, and Yukina's legs gave out. "You pass!" the man dressed as a joker said. He pulled out a device that looked like it was used for tracking Satoz, and said, "I'm going to get there soon." He swung Leorio over his shoulder and picke Yuki up, bridal style. Yukina freaked out, and blushed, as Hisoka looked at Gon. "You can find your way on your own, right? I'll take these two to the goal." He then disappeared back into the mist as Kurapika ran into the small clearing. "Gon, are you okay?! Where's Leorio?!" The blond haired boy shouted, worried. "Hisoka took him...and Yuki-Onee-chan...since her legs gave out and she can't walk." Kurapika looked at Gon shocked, "Hisoka did?!" Gon just nodded, and got up. "I can still smell Leorio's foul-smelling cologne...we can follow them." He smiled at Kurapika. Still slightly worried about Yukina -okay more than slightly- he nodded. "Okay..."

* * *

5 minutes later:

* * *

Gon and Kurapika got there just in time. One or two minutes later, and they would have failed. When she saw them, Yuki ran forward and gave them both bone-crushing hugs. "Thank god you guys made it here in time!" She whispered. When Kurapika and Gon were sure they weren't going to die because of the hug, they were greeted by Killua and Elda, both munching on chocolate, and Leorio, his left cheek swollen from a punch he received from Hisoka, and wearing his button up dress shirt. "Ow...my face hurts..." Leorio complained, "And thanks to someone," He glared at Yuki, "so does my head!" Yuki glared back and said "Well, yoiu should have gotten out of my way! And besides, it's not like you have anything inside your head worth bragging about!" Yuki argued, and as Leorio was about to throw back a comment, when a loud grumbling noise was heard. "What the...?" Yuki said and Gon looked at the large black door,from behind it the sound came again.

TBC...

* * *

Thanks to: tifa2001 and Nispedana for reveiwing!

tifa2001: Really? Wow! And thank you.I'm glad you like my stories.

Nispedana: Thanks...I'll look through it. And thanks for thinking about adding this story to the Hunters Need Love Community. If you do read through the rest later, I hope you will enjoy it.

Please: READ + REVIEW.


	11. NextXPartXIsXCookingXKurapika'sXInXLove?

Yui: Hey!I'll start with the disclaimer! Go, Kurapika!

Kurapika: Yui only owns Yuki, Elda, and her other OC's. Poor people...I feel sorry for them...Stay strong Yukina.

Yukina: ~Starts trembling~I read the prewrite for this chapter...Why?! Why would you do such a horrible thing?

Kurapika: Huh?

Gon: ~Reads it as well~Good Luck, Onne-Chan! Just...try not to kill anybody!

Yukina: Sorry, Gon...that doesn't exactly make me feel better...

Kurapika: What?

Elda: I guess...this is the end...I'm not testing anything, Lady Yuki. Sorry. Better luck next year?

Yuki: Waa!Am I really going to fail? Just because Yui's evil!

Kurapika: Seriously, what is it?!

Yui: I never said you'd fail...anyway enjoy!

Kurapika: You know what? Nevermind.

* * *

Yukina, slightly surprised, jumped and pulled out her weapons. Kurapika and Gon stepped back, afraid of her, but then backed up even more when Hisoka started to walk up to her. She turned a bright red, and tried to hide it, making Hisoka chuckle a bit. She tightened one hand into a fist and started to get nervous, but smiled angelically at Hisoka, still blushing a bit. "You don't want to get any closer. In fact," she said, "If you do get closer..I migh t..." She blushed again be fore continuing, "punch you to death." Hisoka chuckled a bit more at the statement, while Kurapika looked at her a bit annoyed with how she and Hisoka were becoming a bit too close to friends, while still being enemies. He walked right up to Yukina and using only one hand on her shoulder, started to drag her back with Gon and the others. "One, don't say scary things with a cute smile. Two," he said, looking over his own shoulder to glare at Hisoka, and said in a much lower voice, "Please...don't get so close to him...and don't fall for him...because you'll get hurt...and I..." Kurapika's voice was lower than a whisper now. "I think I may be falling in love with you." He knew that wasn't the truth, because he said he 'thought he was' when he really knew he was. "Huh? What'd you say, Kurapika? I couldn't hear." Yuki asked, slightly worried. Kurapika shook his head and smiled. "Nothing." Before Elda could try to tease the boy, the rumbling sound was heard once more, and the giant black doors swung open and Satotz announced, "This is where the second phase will take place, and so," he started to run, in his own odd way, "This is where I leave you. I wish you all the best of luck." Gon waved happily at him, while the two girls, Yukina and Elda, showed little interest in anything other thank what the next exam was going to be.

They all slowly walked through the black doors, some were shocked by what they saw. There was a beautiful young woman who needed a bit of a better wardrobe, and a HUGE man. Well, the biggest thing about him was his stomach, and almost everyone in the area felt sorry for any chair he sat in. Elda sighed, and Yukina hid behind Kurapika. "Whenever she sighs, she's planing something." She said in responce to the weird look Killua gave her. Kurapika was blushing, because she was so close to him, and Leorio was trying to hold in his laughter. Kurapika turned to Yukina and smiled. "I don't think she's planing anything. Why don't you go up to the front to hear better? Leorio and I need to have a little talk..." He glared at Leorio, and Killua grinned. She nodded, and told him, "Okay! I'll thank Hisoka too!" _"She's acting childish,"_ Kurapika thought, _"Because we saw her other self...?"_ He watched as she walked up to the front of the group of people who had survived the first phase, sometimes pushing past people, and he waited until she was out of sight before he hissed at Leorio, "Just what is so funny, Leorio?!" Leorio backed away, stopped laughing and said, "Uh...Kurapika, you're kinda scaring me...I just realized that you...you know..." He backed up a bit more, and Killua said, "You're in love!" He teased and Elda suddenly got excited. "You mean, he finally realized it?! This will be so funny-I mean fun!" She quickly corrected herself after being subject to Kurapika's killer glare. "And Killua, what you said is true." Kurapika said, his face red, "I am in love with Yukina...I don't know how I fell in love with her in such a short amount of time...but it happened. She reminds me of the first girl I ever loved...Lilith..." Leorio looked at Kurapika a bit confused. "I think you said something about her be-" Leorio was interrupted by Elda holding up her hand to his face. "Leorio, this is one of those times you should just leave Kurapika alone. His family was wiped out, and he was living with them during that time...I'm guessing she was also a Kuruta, and she's more than likely..." She trailed off, although she knew much more than she seemed to, much of it about the girl Kurapika spoke of. She looked at Yukina who was barely visible among the other, larger people, and smiled.

"Listen up, all of you!" The beautiful young woman shouted getting everyone's attention. "I'm Menchi and this is Buhara! We're going to be your examiners for this part of the exam. And since we're Gourmet Hunters, the test will be...COOKING!" She shouted, and our group of main charectors (Elda, Kurapika, Killua, Gon, and Leorio) walked up to Yukina's side. "Cooking, huh? This may be pretty easy!" Leorio said, but when he saw Yuki trembling, a scarred and sad look in her eyes, Elda and Gon telling her that they were 'so sorry' and 'good luck next year' shaking their heads, he changed his mind. _"Maybe this won't be so easy..."_ Leorio thought, and the thoughts running through Elda's mind and Gon's were:

_"I hope Yukina's cooking doesn't kill anyone..."_

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Now to say thank you to the reviewers and one person who Favorited it:**

**Tifa2001: Thank you for always reviewing. And thanks! I think I liked that chapter more than most of my others to tell the truth. But the next one may be just as fun to write. You're my favorite reviewer!  
**

**Blueberry Blossoms: Thank you for your review! I'll try and keep writing it like that. And I like writing about Yukina, but her personality causes me a lot of trouble when I write...Please continue to read my story!  
**

**Erzille:**** Thank you for ****Favorit**ing! (My comupter won't spell check any more! T-T)

* * *

**Please read and review! Btw, I'm wondering, when this story ends, and IF I write a sequel, will anyone read it? The storys not ending soon, but I do have one planned...If you review, please include your answer to that question in that review! It would mean A LOT to me. Thank you!**


	12. DepressionXCookingXANDXCarnivo rousXPigs

Yui: Hello! Eleven reviews! I love you guys!

Kurapika: Sure you do...do you even have a heart? ~Looks at Yui in disgust~

Yui: Yup. I really do. ~Grins~ Want to see it?

Kurapika: OH GOD, NO!

Yui: Good. Then stop complaining about Yukina's small problem.

Kurapika: It's not a small problem if she can kill someone with her cooking.

Yukina: Yui owns nothing except her OC's...Now, Kurapika...-Holds up a deadly weapon- you and I need to have a little talk...

Yui: This will be short...

Gon: Please enjoy!

* * *

"Cooking...? Why...? Someone seriously hates me..." Yukina muttered and Kurapika looked at Gon and Elda inquiringly. In a whisper Elda said, "Her cooking is... unique..." She looked like she was about to cry while only remembering it. "Is it that bad?" he asked looking deep into her eyes. "Um...did someone die?" Leorio asked, and Elda shook her head. "I'll put it this way. When you taste anything made by her, you'll never forget it. No matter what it is it gives you an odd after taste...Oh, I forgot to tell you. My experience was one of the better ones. I didn't try to commit suicide because of the after taste!" She smiled weakly and Gon nodded in agreement. "You too?" Leorio asked and Kurapika shyly tried to pat Yuki on the head. For some reason, Yukina's face went red as well, but she didn't try to break his arm or anything. Which could be considered odd behavior. Elda grinned but before she could tease either of them, Buhara and Menchi made another announcement.

"I'm hungry...and I really want some pork. You may use any type of pig in the nearby forest...just make me a good tasting pork meal!" Buhara said, and Menchi yelled, so everyone could hear, these words, "If you can make one good enough to satisfy Buhara you'll be able to go on to the second part. But you find this task easier than the second. BEGAN!"

As the other people ran out of the small area, Menchi said to Buhara, You really have a do have a mean streak...There's only one type of pig in those woods, isn't there?" Buhara smiled, but his smile wasn't sincere. It was more of a smirk. "Yes...the Great Stampede. The most violent type of carnivorous animals that can be found in this area." Menchi smiled, and said, not in her usual shouting voice, but in a normal voice, "I wonder how many are going to die..."

* * *

With Yukina, Elda, Kurapika, Leorio, Killua, and Gon:

* * *

"Pigs, huh?" Leorio said in a conversational tone. "Yeah..."Elda said a bit annoyed, because they'd been through this conversation four times already. "They DID say that there WERE pigs in this area, didn't they?" He asked and Gon nodded. "So...**where **are they then?!" He yelled, and Yuki hit him on the top of his head. "Oh, shut it! If there are any nearby, you've already scared them off And **this time**, I'm not talking about how you look. I don't see why we have to have him along, Kurapika. He may be our friend, but he's going to make us fail the exam if he doesn't stop shouting like that! And Leorio, I do know that there are pigs here! I read about them before" She said sharply glaring at Leorio. She then muttered, "...but what was it about them..." Kurapika and Gon looked at the formerly depressed Yukina and whispered, "Is she cured?!" But they were disapointed when they saw that she was just becoming even more depressed by the minute. Yukina sighed, and muttered, "If we ever can find a pig, then we have to cook it...cooking...why...I don't want to fail..." "I'm sorry we said anything..."Kurapika said, and around then was when Gon found the small slope.

He slid down it quickly, and Killua followed. Noticing that, the others also slid down in this order: Kurapika, Leorio, Elda, and Yukina. But when Gon suddenly stopped, they all looked at him, curious (and in Elda's case, a bit annoyed). But when they saw what he was staring at, they understood. Before them was a group of large pink pigs with large flat snouts that somehow stretched out to cover a small part of their forehead. Their teeth were sharp and in their mouths, being crushed up, were..."Hey...Kurapika...are those human bones...?" Leorio asked Kurapika with a bit of fear in his voice. "Yeah, seems like it." Kurapika said and as the pigs noticed them, the begain to run for their lives.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot! They're carnivorous and are well known for killing and eating humans! They're called 'The Great Stampede'!" Yukina said as others joined in on their 'running from death exercise'. "DON'T FORGET LIFE THREATENING THINGS LIKE THAT!" Everyone one yelled at her, and she laughed.

* * *

**Yes...This was short...I rarely get a chance to write anymore...T_T **

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**Blueberry**** Blossoms:****I guess it would be a bit of both...the ending I have for this story's sad, but the sequel will probably have a happy ending...And the fact that you support me makes me really happy! So...thank you! :)**

**Tifa2001: ****I'll try to keep up the'good work'! Thanks for your constant reviews/support! And don't worry, I'll make more because...I can't get it out of my head...I'm obsessed...**

**LilttleFreak: **** Your review is for chapter 7, but I'm replying here...and I love writing stuff about Hisoka...Oh, and this was top secret info, but I'm writing another HisokaX OC story...You can expect it to be published around Christmas time! ;)**

**BreaunaCorsticaBonnefoy: Really?! Thank you!  
**

* * *

**PLEASE:**

**READ + REVIEW! Please?**


	13. ThankXGodXForXPigXGuts

**Sorry, this was rather late. I just couldn't focus on this story. And I realized that it's quite...main-stream. I'll work a bit harder to make it more original. And besides, I'm getting better at writing. Anyway. Moving on.**

**DISCLAIMER: -insert usual disclaimer here- Too lazy to do much else.**

* * *

"So...Just to make sure I'm still sane..." Leorio tried to say in a casual tone, and a now slightly cheerful Yukina smiled and replied, "I regret to inform you that you most likely are not." Leorio glared at the girl, who shrugged off his glare, and continued to run, while listening to what was spoken by Leorio. He continued, "We're being chased by giant pigs, which can eat us, bones and all. We're also supposed to cook one of those pigs for this part of this exam." He looked at Kurapika, who he believed to be the only sane one there. But his hopes that someone would say no, or lie to him, were not answered. Kurapika nodded, quite serious, despite the slightly humorous situation. Yukina looked at him, meeting his gaze and smiled, but didn't notice the blood rushing to his face. "Thank you for facing reality, Kurapika. I knew I could count on you!" She grinned and continued, "You know, I just met you, and yet...I feel so at ease around you... Almost like Shion..." Her expression turned sad, and Kurapika felt a small feeling of pain...and jealousy? "That Shion guy...How exactly did you feel for him...?"

Yukina looked at him, a puzzled look, which Kurapika found to be absolutely adorable. "I mean..." Kurapika continued to try and find the right words, but his mind wouldn't allow him to think. Before he knew it, he had blurted out, "Were you in love with that guy?!" He turned bright red and Yukina looked at him slightly shocked before whispering, "No...That's totally impossible..." She almost stopped running as she looked over at Kurapika. "Why...why would you say such a thing?" She whispered, and when Kurapika saw her expression, he cursed himself for saying anything.

"You know...this is really sweet and all..." Elda said, drawing them out of their thoughts, "But...we're trying to escape from a deadly situation...so let's save the romantic stuff for later." She smiled and both Kurapika and Yukina blushed a deep red. "W-w-what?!" The two stuttered and the others laughed, sighed or grinned. "Elda! This isn't a romantic conversation! It's just two friends talking!" She had no idea why Elda was grinning the way she was. "Right...a conversation between two friends, one of them madly in love with the other, and the others too dense to ever even notice how he feels for her. And too dense to notice what she truly feels for him." Her grin grew even wider as she looked at Leorio who was laughing.

But, since they were too absorbed in conversation, they didn't notice the odd looks from the others, who were trying to escape certain death as well. They also didn't notice the look on Hisoka's face as he watched, no longer in danger, pig in hands, and how his eyes were fixed on only two people: Yukina and Gon. He chuckled before headed back to the second phase's examiner's place.

Looking, behind her, Yukina quickly pulled out a grenade and used her teeth to pull out the pin. She didn't even warn the people behind her as she threw the grenade back at the pigs, one swallowing it. She grabbed Kurapika's wrist, pulling him into bushes that would be usable for shelter, just as the pig's guts went flying. The others didn't realize what had happened until they heard the explosion. Some turned around, but those unlucky ones got a lot of smelly, red and pink, raw, bloody pig guts all over them.

Luckily, both Kurapika and Yukina didn't get hit by the...unexpected shower, and Yukina had the kindness in her heart not to laugh at them. She just said, "Well...that won't work, now will it?" She didn't even seem to notice, unlike Kurapika, that her hand was no longer on Kurapika's wrist. The two of them were now holding hands. But when she noticed, she turned bright red and pulled her hand away quickly, afraid that Kurapika would be upset by it, and watched the pigs flee.

But, when she wasn't aware of it, Kurapika looked at his hand, the same hand Yukina had held, and thought,

"_Thank god for grenades, pigs, pig guts, and convenient bushes."_

* * *

_**Well, that's it for I just had to upload new chapters soon...especially because today, the 26th is my birthday!**  
_

_**So as a birthday gift, read + review?  
**_


	14. IXknowXyouXIXKnewXyou

**Yui: So, here we are. **

**Yukina: Yup.**

**Gon: Yeah we are...where is here?**

**Kurapika: Gon, stay back, insanity is easy to catch.**

**Leorio: Yui doesn't own HunterXHunter. She just loves torturing the characters and making them fall for her OC who she owns.**

**Yui: Yup...**

**Yukina: Poor me.**

* * *

Kurapika was happy. I mean, REALLY happy. He couldn't stop smiling.

Sure, now Leorio, Gon, Elda and Killua knew he was head over heals for Yuki, and they may just ruin his chances with her, but he just couldn't get that stupid smile off his face.

Well, not until he heard Yukina say that she was going to break from the group to hunt on her own.

"Cheer up, Kurapika!" Leorio smiled at Kurapika who simply gave him a look that clearly said "Shut the hell up."

"Uh... Kurapika...Gon found the weakness..." Elda whispered to the blond who just nodded.

"The forehead, right?" He asked and everyone looked at him in surprise.

"How long have you known that?" Elda hissed, and Kurapika sighed.

"For a long time now...but I totally forgot...I mean, I was really holding hands with Yukina..." Kurapika's face turned bright red and his friends all laughed after giving him a look of pure contempt.

"Oh shut it, you love struck fool!" Leorio laughed as they each killed a pig.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FOOL?" Kurapika snapped, and every person taking the exam who hadn't figured out how to kill the pigs yet turned to look at the usually calm boy. Kurapika's face turned bright red as he simply said, "How are we going to carry these anyway?"

There was a long silent pause and Kurapika couldn't help but wonder what really went on in their heads.

"I've got it!" Gon cheered, startling Killua, who was right next to him with a dead pig on his foot. "Let's tie them up and drag them!"

Kurapika smiled and Elda brought up the major flaw in that plan.

"We don't have ropes."

Before anyone could say anything else, Killua picked up his pig and ran. It seemed that the pig was starting to annoy him with it's smell.

Or maybe it was because he believed he'd catch their stupidity.

It wasn't long before the others followed his example, grabbing their pigs and running before the creatures could rot.

But there was a huge surprise waiting for them when they reached the place where they would cook the carnivorous pink creatures.

Yukina had beat them there and was talking to the man with the mask.

* * *

Kurapika's P.O.V.

* * *

I couldn't believe what I saw.

Yukina, my Yukina, was talking to that guy, and she even seemed to like him. Or at least, she trusted him.

Wait...did I just call Yukina mine?!

"There's something wrong with me" I muttered, and I rubbed my eyes.

I heard Leorio whisper in my ear, "Hey, what do you think they're talking about?"

That's when I began to hate reality.

Because it hurt to see her so happy while talking to that guy who apparently didn't trust her enough to show his face.

It hurt like Hell.

I thought for a moment that I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I guess I imagined it though.

But one thing's for sure I didn't imagine the feelings I had for Yukina, or the words I heard her say as I slowly approached her.

I heard her say her last name.

"Hatter? But he only had one daughter." I heard the guy with the mask say and my whole body froze.

"Yeah, I know Yukina's not my real name. And I know that my father's name was Hatter...but my mother's name was different." Yukina looked so sad at that moment...

But her name wasn't Yukina.

It was Lilith Ellie Hatter, daughter of a Kuruta clan member by the name of Nightingale.

I knew her.

My first love...was my second love.

"Yukina, I knew you..."

My voice sounded weak to even me.

I saw the look on her face and I knew that this time, the tears weren't my imagination.

"Kurapika? What are you-?" Yukina looked to me, her shock clear on her face.

"What am I saying? That's what you want to ask right?" I smiled as I looked at her and saw her as her real self.

I saw the girl I had spent so many years with as a child...before she had to go to her father. I saw the girl I had loved more than anyone. I saw the only other member of my clan left alive.

"I knew you as a child. You were my best friend...Lilith Ellie Nightingale Hatter."

* * *

**Super short but I was in a rush to update this story! Please tell me if it was any good. I'm going ahead and getting started on the next chapter!**

**Read and review please! **


	15. YouXBothXFail!

**Yui: Well...I thought I did okay with last chapter! **

**Yukina: So is my name going to change?**

**Yui: We'll see. I own nothing except a few things!**

* * *

Still Kurapika's P.O.V.

* * *

My eyes met hers and I reached forward to, just this once, hold her, but she stepped back.

"Why did you never tell me who I was...?" Her voice was hurt and I flinched as each one of then reached my heart like small knives.

"Because I-"

I didn't get the words out before the slap came.

It hurt. Well, duh, but I didn't really feel the pain. It was like I was far away world, and I wasn't here.

Anywhere but here.

"Lili-"

"JUST SHUT UP!" She was hurt, but I didn't know why.

Leorio and the others rushed up to us and I could feel my temper rising.

How dare she...How dare she act like she were the victim!

I wasn't until I saw her face that I realized I had said that out loud.

"How dare I...Kurapika, you're the one making me remember all this!" She glared and I felt like I was watching myself from above.

Watching myself say these horrible things to the girl I've always loved.

"Remember what? Your name? Your father? Or the way you left to do research for him and leave the rest of us to die?"

_"No...that's not what I want to say at all!" _My interself was crying out, and I wanted to stop myself...but I couldn't.

"Or the way you didn't even say goodbye to your family? Not even your pregnant mother."

Yukina lowered her head in guilt and I felt my own feelings bust out.

"I loved you! I always did! Then you left without a word, and the next time we heard anything about you was when we got the letter! The letter that told us that your brother, Len was dead! That he was murdered! But we had no idea if you were alive!" I felt like I was going to cry like a child, the same way I cried when I heard the news. And when everyone was killed.

"Kurapika!" I heard Gon shout my name, but I didn't care.

"Sometimes I wondered if you really existed, or if you were just a part of my imagination. I felt like I may have given up on waiting for you to come back and accepted the fact that you wouldn't if you had only protected Len and kept that letter from being sent! And if you hadn't appeared again, here at this exam I wouldn't have..."

"Damn it!" I silently cursed. The tears were flowing now, and everyone was looking at us, watching as I erupted, making her cry.

I just turned around and walked away, although I knew that I couldn't get far enough from her.

Or far away enough from this guilt.

* * *

Elda's P.O.V.

* * *

It was all going well until he realized who she was.

Now she'll figure me out!

I simply gritted my teeth and smiled.

"Yuki-sama, why don't we just go cook our pigs..?"

Yuki looked at me, and for a moment I was afraid. In her eyes was the cold look she had given me after she killed my parents, and I had the sudden illusion of her covered in their blood.

But then her goofy grin returned.

"I'm already done! Well, I'll see you guys!"

I was shocked really.

Who would have thought that _she, _daughter of a scientist and nurse, would finish cooking before me, daughter of a chef and Mafia leader!

I watched her present her dish to the examiners, and was amazed by how good it looked.

"Well, feel free!" Yuki smiled and Iwanted to so bad...after all, her smile was the fakest it had ever seen.

I looked over to Kurapika and smiled slightly.

_"Maybe she loved him back..."_

I was drawn out of my thoughts by the shout of both of the examiners.

"What is this?! Did you really make this?!"

I looked away from Kurapika and looked at Yuki, who was looking so proud of herself.

"Yes, I did! He," She pointed to the guy with the mask, "helped me get the pig though. He also helped me choose ingredients!"

"YOU'VE **BOTH **FAILED!" The examiners pointed at them.

The look on Yuki's face was so awesome, I couldn't stop laughing until I was rolling around on the ground.

* * *

**Haha, Yuki, you're FAILED!**

**Read and review!**


	16. How Leorio almost came out of the closet

**MAKE SURE TO READ THE END NOTE!**

**Lilith: Hey~ It's been a while huh?**

**Yuki: Yeah.**

**Lilith: Btw, if you want to follow me on face book, my name is Lilith Hatter. And I own only OCs and do not own the song in here.  
**

**Hisoka will be OOC like some other characters.**

* * *

Yukina's face was too much for anyone to take and they broke down laughing. The other guy, the one with the mask, was almost like a stone statue that was turning into dust and scattering in the wind.

From the corner of his eye Kurapika saw Hisoka chuckling and he grit his teeth.

Like hell he'd let that clown near her...

He marched up to the examiners and half glared, half smiled at them.

"Miss, she may not be a good cook, but I assure you, she is the best in the preforming arts." He glanced at her and smiled warmly.

"I'm sure that, together, she and I can come up with a way to amuse you while you eat."

Yukina's eyes widened and she smiled back.

"Right..." She grinned. "We haven't sang together in years, huh?" Kurapika shook his head and she bowed to the examiners. "If you'd allow me to entertain you this evening?"

The examiners looked at them in surprise and nodded.

"After you, Kura-chan!" She grinned and he turned red.

"Don't call me that!" He pouted and shook his head. "No way, you first."

"But..." Her face turned slightly pink and Kurapika smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I believe in you!"

Her embarrassed look turned into one of worry and slight panic. "I...I can't think of a s-" She stopped abruptly, a grin spreading across her face. She grabbed Kurapika by the collar and began to whisper into his ear.

"Just react to me. You'll get it soon." She whispered and Kurapika gave her a puzzled look as she bowed to the examiners. She took a deep breath before her performance began.

"There! Right There!" She shouted, pointing at Leorio. The man stumbled back, shocked. She smirked, seeing his reaction.

"What?! Is there something over here?!" Leorio looked around, getting looks from all of the other applicants. Kurapika glanced at him for a fleeting moment before fixing his gaze on Yukina.

"_Look at that tan, that tinted skin._" She continued to point at Leorio without lowering her index finger. People continued to stare and Leorio looked at the back of his hand. _"Look at the killer shape he's in." _The man who claimed to be a teenager looked down at his body and looked up at the look on Yuki's face and the look of laughter in her eyes. _"Look at that slightly stubbly chin."_ She tried to contain her giggles and Kurapika started to grin.

_"So that's what she was going to do..."_ Kurapika breathed in and out slowly, calming himself.

Yuki lowered her index finger and, all too soon, Leorio sighed in relief._ "Oh, please! he's gay, totally gay!"_ She sang and Leorio gave her a stunned look. Elda laughed, wanting to comment back, but before she did, Kurapika started to sing.

_"I'm not about to celebrate." _Kurapika seemed totally calm, although he was panicking in the inside. "_Every trait could indicate the totally straight expotriate._" He waved his hand in Leorio's direction. _"This guy's not gay, I say not gay."_

Elda laughed at Leorio's facial expression. He was looking at Kurapika like the other boy was the greatest person in the world, simply because he wasn't calling him gay. The people standing around them started to whisper and point at him.

Together they sang, _"That is the elephant in the room. Well, is it relevant to assume that a man who wears perfume is automatically matically gay?"_ Leorio's face dropped like a stone and he felt Elda patting his shoulder.

Even Hisoka had joined in, surprisingly enough. _"But look at his quoft and crispy locks." _

Now it was once again Yukina's turn. _"Look at his silk translucent socks." _

And it was Kurapika's turn once more. _"There's the eternal paradox. Look what we're seeing."_

Yuki once more. _"What are we seeing?" _She tilted her head slightly as if puzzled.

Kurapika grinned and sang, _"Is he gay?"_

Yuki snapped back, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. _"Of course he's gay!"_

Kurapika gave her a serious look and started to sing. _"Or European?!"_

There was a long pause and a not so soft _"Ohhhh..."_ was heard. Everyone blinked, in deep thought before Hisoka, Yuki, Kurapika gave Leorio a long look before they began to softly sing once more, this time together.

_"Gay or European?" _They continued to stare at the future doctor. _"It's hard to guarantee...Is he gay or European?" _To make it a bit more amusing and realistic they tried their best to look puzzled and Killua shrugged.

_"Well, hey don't look at me." _Even Yukina bit her lip to keep from laughing and Gon decided to join his new friend._  
_

_"You see they bring their boys up different in those charming foreign parts. They play peculiar sports..." _Gon smiled at Leorio, and the older 'teen' **(AN: Yeah right, we don't believe you!)** wondered if he even knew what the word 'gay' meant. Eveyone glanced at Gon and they had to wonder the same thing they had been asking about Leorio because of him.

_"In shiny shirts and tiny shorts. Gay or foreign fella? The answer could take weeks." _Everyone shrugged, shaking their heads as if giving up on finding the answer. Leorio die a little death inside. _"They will say things like 'ciao bella' while they kiss you on both cheeks."_ They all laughed at his expression as Yuki sang,

_"Oh please." _She rolled her eyes and even the masked man laughed.

_"Gay or European? So many shades of gray." _Hisoka's voice mixed with the voices of the childhood friends as they sang, laughter in their eyes.

Killua smirked and sang softly, but confidently, _"Depending on the time of day, the French go either way."_

_"Is he gay or European? Or..." _Everyone glanced at Elda who they knew was dying to join in on the song. Elda smiled widely before pointing right at Leorio in the same manner as Yukina had.

"_There! Right There! Look at that condescending smirk._" She glared daggers at Leorio whom she had caught looking at another girl's body with tons of interest. He pointed at himself with a look of 'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me'. _"Seen it on every guy at work. That is a metro-hetro jerk. That guy's not gay, I say, no way!" _She shook her head violently, making the quite thoroughly traumatized Leorio jump back.

_"That is the elephant in the room.. Well is it relevant to presume that a hottie in that costume..."_ They all trailed off before they picked up with their own line.

_"Is automatically-radically..."_

_"Ironically-cronically..."_

_"Scurtinly-curtainly..."_

_"Genetically-netically..."_

They all grinned at the tallest man. _"GAY! OFFICIALLY GAY! OFFICIALLY GAY GAY GAY GAY!" _As they felt like the case was settled, they saw him staring at Elda in a not so... innocent manner. _"DAMNIT! Gay or European?!" _Even people not participating in the singing shouted. It seemed as if everyone was really getting into it.

_"So stylish and relaxed." _Kurapika sang before another chorus of _"Is he gay or European?" _He thought for a moment before singing,_ "I think his chest is waxed."_

Gon grinned and sang,_ " But they bring their boys up different there. It's culturally diverse. It's not a fashion curse..."_

Then the others sang,_ " If he wears a kilt or bears a purse. Gay or just exotic? I still can't crack the code!"_

_"Yes, his accent is hypnotic but his shoes are pointy toed." _Another girl sang and everyone laughed. Then everyone sang together once more,

_"Huh...Gay or European? So many shades of gray!"_

Another person sang, _"But if he turns out gay, I'm free at 8 on Saturday." _The funniest part about it was the person was a guy who had continued to look at the young doctor after he had taken off the top half of his suit.

_"Is he gay or European? Gay or European?Gay or Euro-" _Everyone was cut off by Hisoka, who in a normal voice, said, "Wait a minute! Give me a chance to crack this guy. I have an idea I'd like to try!"

Kurapika gestured to him. "The floor is yours."

Hisoka waked up to Leorio and smiled. "So...Mr. Oreo."

Leorio snapped, "It's LEORIO!"

"This alleged affair with Ms. Elda has been going on for...?" He smiled and Elda blushed.

"Huh? Affair?!" Leorio shouted and everyone ignored him.

"And your first name again is...?" Hisoka smiled and Leorio grit his teeth.

"I already told you! It's Leorio! Le-or-io!"

"And your boyfriend's name is...?" Hisoka smirked.

"Boyfriend?! I don't have a boyfriend!" Leorio protested, turning red in the face.

To save the song, the masked guy took his mask off to reviel that he was both mad and crying.

"You bastard! You lying bastard! That's it. I no cover for you, no more! Peoples, I have a big announcement!" He announced and Leorio stumbled back, shocked. "This man is Gay and European!" He yelled as everyone looked his way.

"Woah!" Some people shouted.

_"You've got to stop your being a completely closet case. No matter what he say. I swear he never ever ever swing the other way. You are so gay. You big parfait! You flaming boy in cabaret!" _The formally masked man yelled and everyone looked at him, impressed.

"I'm straight!" Leorio protested.

"You were not yesterday." Yuki, who had been attempting to drink some water chocked and giggled uncontrollably. _"So if I may, I'm proud to say, he's gay!" _THe no longer masked man smiled warmly at Yuki.

_"And European!"_

_"He's gay!"_

_"And European!"_

_"He's gay!"_

_"And European and Gay!"_

"I'm not gay!" Leorio yelled and Elda cheered.

"Hooray!"

* * *

**Okay, sorry, this isn't the real next chapter. It was a joke. I wanted to make fun of Leorio! Next time it'll be for real.  
**


End file.
